Together Forever
by floatcoral
Summary: This moment... this one night... was pure silence for them. They would promise that they would be together forever. RenRuki. Oneshot. Review, no flames.


**Note: **Please excuse me for all mistakes. And also please excuse me for the lack of writing. It has been months since I've lost my inspiration and regained it again. I'm sorry for any OOCness between Rukia and Renji. I tried my hardest to keep them in character. So please no flames. I really do not like them. I like kind, polite constructive criticism. Any who... I just love RenRuki, they're an adorable couple and they should be together! :3 Oh and thank you so much for the idea that my mom gave me with watching Bleach, episode 32 and when they were at the river that one night with the flowers, I just came up something a little different like that. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Renji and Rukia or any concepts of Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Dedication: **To Suzanna, aka Byakuyasgirl90210. Also known as the crazed RenRuki lover/fan I've ever met. And for promising this one shot for her that I've been promising for months. XD Forgive me for being so late!

* * *

><p>Together Forever<p>

The Rukongai seemed to be a peaceful place to live in besides where the Soul Reapers lived in the Sereitei. However, the Rukongai had many districts that held nobles and underlings that just some of them fought while the others just struggled for food and other things. Like district 1 - Junrinan - was the most popular and one of the highest of the nobles. However, like district 80 - Zaraki - was the most ruthless of them all. It was worse than all of the districts.

But we're not here to talk about all the other things... other districts... one district in particular. District 78. Inzuri. Lowest of the low, but most people didn't care at all while others did. Anyway... just outside of the district was a small river. A beautiful river that was stretched all the way to district 35 to district 80.

It was a beautiful night and the way the moonlight just shinned onto the river just made it even more beautiful than it already was. A soft sigh came from the woman's lips as her violet eyes looked up to the moon, her mind working it's way around thoughts. She wore her usual purple flowered kimono that just fell down to her knees, and with her sandles. She sat by the river, her mind still working up on thoughts.

Renji.

She wondered what he was doing right at this moment. No doubt stealing food for them for dinner with their three friends. She chuckled to herself quietly as she began to wonder. The first time she had met them, they were doing the same thing and saved them from a chasing man. Later, they returned and shared her candy with a little boy. And then now, a few months later, they were still doing the same thing. Get food for survival and stay by each others side forever.

But sooner or later they would have to be Soul Reapers, but that was their own decisions make. Rukia sighed once again as her mind began to wonder.

Whenever she was with him, her heart began to clench with happiness, she felt calm and relaxed, and secure within his arms. Other times when she had felt sadness, he was there to comfort her. But whenever someone had attacked him or her friends, she would get angry and had attacked them back without a second thought. Then if they were injured, she would find a way to heal them. It was the only way she'd felt safe by them. Protecting them and feel happy. She was happy with him and no one was going to take her away from him.

Rukia was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the young man's voice calling out to her. His face was in front of hers, a stupid look on his face. Couple of blinks, then she screamed, slapping him across the face which had him sending into the river.

"Hey, what was that for?" Renji Abarai had asked her after he had resurfaced out of the water, his clothes wet.

The girl blinked for a couple of seconds and smirked slightly. His brown eyes glared at her violet ones, yet they always seemed to have a bit of playfulness in them and not a sense of anger.

Even though it was in the night time, Renji could still see her and she was beautiful. The way her hair danced melodic with the wind, her bright violet eyes shinned, everything about her was just so beautiful. His eyes were wide still and just tranfixed on the beautiful woman that was sitting and glaring at him.

The young woman sighed heavily. "Sorry Renji," she apologized, getting up as she walked toward the river, bending down to help him out of the river. So, she was a little spacey, but he didn't care. "I was spacey, I didn't see you there."

He humped and crossed his arms. Rukia giggled brightly. He was acting like a baby. "Stop laughing! You're the one that pushed me in!"

"Sorry, you scared me! What did you want anyway?"

"I just came to tell you that dinner was ready, and stop laughing!" The redheaded man shouted, and once the giggles went on again. Once he was pulled out of the water, he didn't even notice that they were still holding hands. Even though she didn't notice herself, she was still in her own laughter, trying to calm down.

Of course, he'd love to hear her laugh or giggles. He had loved everything about this woman. Everything. He wanted to make her his, but he knew that they wouldn't admit that they'd acutally love each other for a very long time. Sure they comforted each other and cuddled, however, he knew that he had held feelings for this girl in front of him. Rukia had soon stopped giggling and soon pulled away, but Renji held his hand into hers, not wanting to let go. Her eyes slightly narrowed and she began to struggle again.

She had looked at him dead in the eye and had said, "Renji, let go." He shook his head and pulled her even closer to him, hugging her. Her eyes widen more than narrow, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Renj, what are you-"

He held her tightly, her head into his chest. "I'm not going to let you go, Rukia," he had said. Her eyes went wide even more as she pushed herself to look into his eyes.

A moment of silence was between them, and that's how he liked it, mostly.

She looked at him, he looked at her.

Their heart beart was beating fast within their chest.

Their eyes locked.

Rukia was confused on what he had ment. Very confused. "W-What do you mean, Renji?" She asked, her voice shaking a little.

He smirked and leaned in, their lips connecting. A small gasp was caught in her throat, it was a surprise one at that. The petite girl noticed that his lips were soft, gentle, warm, and everything that he almost wasn't though soon later her warm lips were pressing back to his, slowly kissing him back. Renji had almost growled at the taste of her once he thrust his tongue into her mouth after she parted her lips.

This moment was of pure silence and just for them.

Once he had pulled back, she was just beautiful. "Renji..." she had whispered his name.

"Yeah?"

She smirked. "You're an idiot..." He face vaulted and looked at her, smirking.

"Shut up..." He smirked, looking at her. "We're gonna be together, forever. Promise."

Rukia nodded. "Together forever..."

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback? I'd love to here your inputs, just no flames. <strong>


End file.
